


A Day to Remember

by TheLestrangeMistress (sirmioneforever)



Series: Ultimate OTP Comp - Hermione/Rabastan [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmioneforever/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Rabastan's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. This also has John Donne's The Good-Morrow in it.

 

Hermione stood outside of the marquee waiting for the music to start. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle to him and finally become his wife. It had been a long, hard road to get where they were now, but everything had been worth it.

  
Many people had been opposed to their relationship none more so than Neville Longbottom.  However after he had seen how happy Hermione was he relented.

  
Rabastan Lestrange had been found innocent of his crimes as it was found that his brother and Bellatrix had forced him into becoming a Death Eater. Not many people had believed him even after the evidence had been presented in court. In fact, most of the wizarding world believed that he had lied to make sure that he had been set free

  
As Hermione walked down the aisle, she saw him try to keep looking forward, but the constant ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhhs’ were not helping.

  
Hermione giggled as he looked around. The look on his face was one of shock and delight.

  
As she got to the end Harry gave her hand to Rabastan and he promptly kissed it.

  
“You look beautiful,” he mouthed.

  
”Ladies and gentlemen please are seated,” the Minister said pausing slightly. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union o two souls. To see a love which has endured so much and is going strong is a testament to the love and dedication that these two people have to each other. There will only be two readings today, a poem and a verse from Corinthians. Will Luna please come and give us the first reading.”

  
Luna got up from her seat and stood where the Minister had been a moment ago. "The poem is called The Good-morrow by John Donne.

  
_I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I_

_Did, till we loved; were we not weaned till then,_

_But sucked on country pleasures, childishly?_

_Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers' den?_

_'Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be._

_If ever any beauty I did see,_

_Which I desired, and got, 'twas but a dream of thee._

_And now good morrow to our waking souls,_

_Which watch not one another out of fear;_

_For love, all love of other sights controls,_

_And makes one little room, an everywhere._

_Let sea discoverers to new worlds have gone,_

_Let maps to others, worlds on worlds have shown,_

_Let us possess one world; each hath one and is one._

_My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,_

_And true plain hearts do in the faces rest;_

_Where can we find two better hemispheres,_

_Without sharp North, without declining West?_

_Whatever dies, was not mixed equally;_

_If our two loves be one; or thou and I_

_Love so alike that none do slacken, none can die_." Luna read in her dreamy voice.

 

She stepped down, smiled at Hermione and Rabastan, and took her seat.

  
"Thank you, Luna," the Minister said. "The next reading today will be from Corinthians 1:13. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails,”

"Now the readings are over, the exchange of vows will begin. Hermione and Rabastan have decided to recite their own vows, but before they begin, does anybody here know of any lawful impediment stopping these two souls from joining in matrimony?" The Minister asked.

When nobody answered he said, "Hermione, would you like to recite your vows please,"

"When we first met I never thought that one day I would be standing here in front of you wanting to be your wife, but the more I got to know you the more I fell for you. You are my life and I will never be happy without you. I love you and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life without you," Hermione said as tears threatened to fall.

"Rabastan, if you would like to recite your vows,"

"Before I met you I never thought I would find love, let alone be standing here getting married. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. I love you with every fibre of my being and I am so happy that you will be my wife," Rabastan said.

"Now the exchange of vows is complete, the giving of rings will be given."

Lucius malfoy came forward and placed the rings into Kingsley's hands.

"These rings are a symbol of the vows you have taken and of the union which binds you. They represent the eternal love you have for one another. Rabastan, you may place the ring on Hermione's finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you." Rabastan said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, you may place the ring on Rabastan's finger."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of our love. I will honour, protect, and love you." Hermione repeated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I present to you Mr and Mrs Rabastan Lestrange."

The guests cheered at the announcement.


End file.
